Pain of a Soldier
by Ryukku
Summary: The Gundam pilots have tried to go on with their lives after the incident with Mariemaia, but something keeps on calling Heero to the Wing Zero. Plot still being set up; future chapters will show true story. Chapter Three up! More to come. Foreshadowing.
1. Five Former Gundam Pilots

"Pain of a Soldier"  
by Ryukku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Note: Content includes rage and death and the like.  
  
"Chapter 1: Five Former Soldiers"  
  
....................  
  
Heero was standing in a field of flowers. He heard a soft whisper coming towards him.  
  
"Why aren't you fighting? Don't you want to fight? Don't you want to feel the power you have in Gundam? Why don't you build a Gundam? Why don't you take control again? Don't you want that control again? You had control over humanity's fate. Don't you want that power? Why aren't you fighting?"  
  
Frantically, Heero yelled, "Who's there?!"  
  
The whispers continued, "Don't you want to fight? Isn't that why you're living? Isn't that your mission? Isn't that your being?"  
  
Heero screamed, "Stop it!"  
  
"Don't you like to kill? Don't you like to know that you had the power over another's life? Don't you want that power?"  
  
Heero turned and tried to run from the voices, "GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO KILL ANYMORE!!!"  
  
Soon the whisper started to fade, "Don't you want a battle? Isn't that what you always wanted?"  
  
Heero closed his eyes and ran faster. How could he be so out of control? So outside of himself? The whisper was gone. He opened his eyes. He was in a cave. Heero walked forward and a gleaming light filled the cave. Heero's eyes focused, and there it was. The Wing Zero was in front of him, taunting him. The green eyes lit and the cockpit opened, beckoning him to jump in.  
  
The whisper was a voice, a voice behind him, a kind voice, a girl's voice, "Go ahead. Go in. Take control."  
  
Heero didn't turn, he only stared at Zero.  
  
The voice went on, "Wing Zero, it's you. And you are Zero. Don't you see it? You need Zero and Zero needs you! Take the power again! Take control."  
  
Heero was moving closer. He didn't even recognized what he was doing. He jumped and entered the cockpit. The door closed on him. Suddenly, he became conscience of what he was doing. Zero awoke and the monitor lit up. Heero looked down on the person speaking to him before. All he saw was a silhouette, a shadow.  
  
The shadow spoke, "Now you've done it! You've taken control!"   
  
Zero's system started, sending out a blaring light.  
  
Heero woke up, lying in his bed on the new colony, Colony Z3000, a new kind of colony, one with Artificial Intelligence. Heero was lucky to reside on such a colony. Heero sat up and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Why do I keep on having these dreams!" he slammed his fist on the wall.  
  
The lights in his room turned on. A computerized voice spoke, "0300 hours. Would you like breakfast, Mr. Yuy?"  
  
Heero looked up, "No, I'll just go back to sleep."  
  
The lights turned off and Heero lay in his bed, looking at the ceiling.  
  
He thought to himself, ^These dreams, they're reoccurring. I haven't used Gundam for five months now, but still I see it clearly in my dreams.^  
  
Heero drifted again into sleep.  
  
....................  
  
Duo was working in the junkyard, selling things he had recreated. He had started a store with Hilde, using Hilde's late father's name. (They had been too young to start it on their own.) Duo has been looking through one of his newer piles when he came across one of the cartridges from the Zero system.  
  
"So, the Zero system survives?" Duo wiped off some of the dirt. "And it still is in pretty good condition."  
  
Hilde came running out from the building next to the junkyard, "Duo! We got a really big order this time!"  
  
Duo quickly hid the cartridge in his front shirt pocket, "Really? Lemme take a look there."  
  
Hilde handed him the PDA with the order on it, "I'm not sure if we want to go through with this one. It's asking for a lot of mobile suit parts."  
  
"No, we'll go through with it," Duo handed the device back.  
  
"What? Why, Duo?" Hilde held it out in front of her.  
  
"Did you look at that name?" Duo laughed. "It's my old buddy, Howard. We can trust him."  
  
"Whatever you say!" Hilde ran back to the building, as Duo fished out thingamajiggers and whatchamacallits into a junkyard cart.  
  
....................  
  
Trowa was feeding the lions as he petted one on the head and smiled. The ringmaster walked out and happily greeted Trowa, seeing he was doing something useful. Trowa stood and filled a tub with water for the lion to drink.  
  
"I'm so glad that we have you here, Trowa. The circus sure seems to move very smoothly with you here, and we don't have to hire so many untrained hands to help with all the animals," the ringmaster laughed.  
  
Trowa turned off the water a started to walk back to the tent, "Thanks, but I don't deserve praise for my connection with animals. Training or skill has nothing to do with connecting with animals. It all depends on how you approach them. If you show too much fear, you are weak and cannot care for them. If you show too much aggression, you cannot be their friend and have no company with them. But, if you approach them with confidence and kindness, the animal cannot have anything against you."  
  
"How do you know all of this? You're just a boy," the ringmaster stopped him.  
  
"Easy," Trowa cracked a tiny smile, "animals are a lot like humans. If humans don't use the reasoning they have, they have no more logic than an ant." Trowa kept on walking into the tent and was intercepted by Catherine.  
  
"I heard what you said, Trowa," Catherine smiled.  
  
"Oh, hi, Cathy," Trowa looked up from the ground.  
  
"You're so intelligent, Trowa. Why do you insist on staying here at the circus?" Catherine asked.  
  
"You said it yourself, Cathy. You guys are my family, and I will always return to my family," Trowa kindly replied.  
  
Cathy smiled sweetly.  
  
Trowa walked to the middle of the ring.  
  
Catherine walked up behind him, "Are you actually going to practice, Trowa?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am," Trowa looked back at her.  
  
"Well, aren't you gonna change? You can't do all your stunts in normal clothes," Catherine asked.  
  
"No, I can do them in these clothes fine," Trowa motioned for a lowering of a rope.  
  
"Trowa! Wait! Let me put up the net or something!" Catherine screamed.  
  
"Okay," Trowa was sitting on one of the swings, "I'll wait." Trowa knew how Cathy worried and waited.  
  
The net was up and Trowa sat on the swing, thinking about all that had happened up until then.   
  
Catherine yelled up to him, "Are you just gonna sit there!!!"  
  
With a grunt, Trowa stood and jumped off to catch himself with his hands on the bar. He began to sway to get the swing to move. Another swing was let down for him. Trowa let go, did a double flip and landed his hands on the other rod. He pulled himself us and stood on the swing. Still swaying the swing back and forth he jumped off, did a 540 and caught the first swing again.  
  
"That's enough," Trowa said to himself. He again sat on the swing to think again. After a few minutes, Catherine was still looking up at him.  
  
She yelled up to him, "Are you done, Trowa?"  
  
Trowa swung over to the ladder pole and climbed down.  
  
"You always just sit up there. Why do you do that, Trowa?" Cathy was waiting for him at the bottom of the pole.  
  
"I like to think up there, Cathy. That's all," Trowa explained.  
  
"You could've just told me that," Cathy laughed.  
  
"Sorry, maybe you should try it. It's like you're alone up there," he answered.  
  
Cathy asked, interested, "What do you think about up there, anyway?"  
  
Trowa looked up, "Gundam, the other guys, the war, things in the past. I remember everything now, even when I was a soldier before Gundam was in my life."  
  
"But those things are in the past, Trowa," Catherine wrapped her arm around his. "Don't let them get to you anymore."  
  
"But Sis, they don't bother me. I just like to remember it. My past is me," Trowa tightened him arm.  
  
"Whatever you say. As long as it doesn't bother you, Trowa," she leaned against him.  
  
Trowa smiled, and they started talking about their performance that night.  
  
....................  
  
Quatre had taken over for his father, and had been doing amazing things for the company. He didn't mind the work, but Quatre was becoming a workaholic. He had successfully written a biography about his father and created a wonderful new artificial intelligence colony. Out of pure kindness and gratitude, Quatre upgraded all of the Maganac Corps' mobile suits. That was his only way of thanking Rasid and his men. But because of his business life, Quatre's optimism, though it is there, has seemed to fade away.  
  
Quatre sat at his desk and typed some numbers into his worksheet on the computer.  
  
His sister walked in, "Hey, Bro, wanna go with me to the movies?"  
  
Quatre sat up in his chair, "I dunno, Sis. I hafta have this done before the weekend."  
  
She laughed, "Well, that gives you plenty of time! Three whole days!"  
  
"I dunno. I don't want to go away from this at this time," Quatre went on with the argument.  
  
"You're overworked, Quatre. You need a break," she smiled.  
  
Rasid walked in, "Master Quatre, I'd like to thank you for equipping my troops. You really didn't have to do that for us. Our reward for helping you is that you are still alive."  
  
"It was nothing, Rasid," Quatre smiled at the large man.  
  
"No, Master Quatre," Rasid stepped forward, "we will do whatever we can to repay you for all that you have given us."  
  
"No, you don't have to, Rasid," Quatre argued.  
  
"You have showed us much kindness. We must repay you, Master Quatre," Rasid begged.  
  
"How about this. Don't think of it as a favor, but as a gift from a friend," Quatre ended the argument.  
  
"Very well, but as your friends, the corps and I will be there whenever you need us," Rasid answered.  
  
"And I will be there for you, Rasid, and your men," Quatre replied.  
  
"Then it's settled. I will speak with you later, but soon, Master Quatre," Rasid laughed, "but I must say. You look quite different in that suit. Have you been working all this time?"  
  
"Yes, I have, in fact," Quatre looked at his wardrobe.  
  
"Don't forget those battle skills. After all, some may come in handy in a heated business deal, " Rasid laughed. "Goodbye, Master Quatre."   
  
Quatre laughed, "Goodbye, Rasid."  
  
"Wow," his sister pointed, "you laughed! I haven't heard you laugh forever. Now let's go see that movie!"  
  
"Alright, just let me change, okay?" Quatre stood.  
  
"It's a deal!" his sister smiled.  
  
The two walked out of the office building and went back to their home on the AI (for those of you who have no clue, AI stands for artificial intelligence. Just so you know.) colony.  
  
Quatre changed and they walked to the movie theatre.  
  
Quatre's sister smiled, "I'm so glad we moved to Colony Z3000. It's so much better than that resource satellite."  
  
"I guess," Quatre smiled back. "Let's go see this one. Ana (one of Quatre's sisters) said it was good."  
  
"Okay," she ran to the ticket booth.  
  
....................  
  
Wufei had taken Noin's place at the Preventers' Headquarters. Lady Une was both surprised and happy to have a Gundam pilot on the team. Wufei had been getting bored working at the Headquarters and was always the one who went out to investigate a situation. He didn't like the fact that he had been asked to work in a place with all women, but it was more of a blessing in disguise. Wufei had gained a respect, not a large respect, for how women think, but still believed he had a superior way. Of course, he got his share of respect and praise also.  
  
Wufei had his feet crossed on the desk as he relaxed in front of his computer. He was pulling the night shift that day, but Sally stayed up with him anyway.  
  
"I don't see how you can stand it here on Earth, woman," Wufei jokingly remarked.  
  
"I've lived here forever," Sally laughed.  
  
"I mean, the actual One-G everywhere you go, no Zero-G anywhere! At my colony, there was Zero, One, and Two-G! But I " Wufei went on.  
  
"You can go to space as soon as something new comes up," Sally replied.  
  
Wufei smiled. His computer started beeping at him. He sat up and looked at the screen.  
  
"A break in, on the first level," Sally stated.  
  
"Yes, I can read, woman," Wufei got up. "I'll handle it."  
  
Wufei grabbed his jacket as he walked out of the door and into the elevator, "Who is stupid enough to break into the Preventers' Headquarters, basically the only law enforcement there is. What an idiot."  
  
The men on the first level heard the elevator ding. One of them was trying to hack into the computer, but was having no luck. The elevator's doors opened. All six of the men stared at him. The guy at the computer looked back down at the computer and typed faster.  
  
Wufei looked at the lit monitor and remarked, "And you will be first to go."  
  
He jumped at the hacker and took him out with the kick. The other five ambushed him. Wufei sent out a flurry of blows from his hands and feet. All were easily taken out. Wufei went back to the hacker and lifted him up by his shirt collar.  
  
Wufei shook him, "What exactly were you doing in here?! Huh?!"  
  
The hacker saw one of the men stand. He decided to buy time, "Uh, I'll tell you!"  
  
Wufei gripped tighter, "Then tell!"  
  
The hacker stuttered, "I work for an organization. I was hired! I'm not really a member!"  
  
Wufei lifted him higher, "Which organization?!"  
  
The hacker shook, "I dunno! I swear! They're just paying me!"  
  
Wufei heard the man behind him moved. He let go of the hacker and spun around to meet the enemy with a fist. Wufei turned angrily to the hacker, lifted him by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall, "What were you looking for then?!"  
  
The hacker screeched fearfully, "Everything! Everything on your system! The wanted everything!"  
  
The regional guards rushed through the doors.  
  
"Take them away," Wufei ordered as he went back to the elevator.  
  
He traveled back to the fourth floor where Sally was.  
  
"What were they here for?" Sally asked as he walked in.  
  
"Some organization hired them to copy all our memory off our computer," Wufei laughed.  
  
"I guess they didn't know that the computers downstairs aren't connected to the main network," Sally laughed and turned off her computer. "Did they say which organization?"  
  
"No, they were funded anonymously. Maybe we should check up on all wealthy organizations," Wufei sat back down.  
  
"I'll tell Lady Une in the morning, but I'm gonna go back to my room for now and sleep. I'll see you in the morning," Sally left the floor to the fifth floor to her room.  
  
"Whatever," Wufei put his feet on the desk and stared at the ceiling and started to think about Nataku. Then he started to reminisce the days when he was with the other Gundam pilots, "I wonder where they are now."  
  
-End of Chapter  
  
....................  
  
RxR! Please! More chapters to come; the story is just beginning!  
  
-Ryukku  



	2. Quatre's Secret

"Pain of a Soldier"  
by Ryukku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Note: Content includes rage and death and the like.  
  
"Chapter 2: Quatre's Secret"  
  
....................  
  
Heero woke up again and sat up, "What time is it?"  
  
The computerized voice came back, "0715 hours. Would you like the lights on?"  
  
"Yes," Heero got up. "I'm going to take a shower; open the door."  
  
After his shower, Heero sat down on the chair in his room and looked around. Finally, he got up, "I think a little fresh air might ease my mind."  
  
The door opened, and Heero walked out to Central Park. He kept on walking until he went in front of the television shop.  
  
'This is Biography. Tomorrow we will be going through the life of the great Winner family, the death of the former head of the family, and the rise of a new, young leader of the prestigious name.'  
  
A picture of Quatre was shown after his father's. Heero stopped to look at the television as it went on:  
  
'Quatre Raberba Winner, a successful young, business man, being the youngest of his siblings, had created a new model of colony that could change the look of space, but the youth's past is a bit shady. Quatre Winner was not with his family for quite a few years of his youth. Where was he? And why was he gone? Tomorrow we will be having a live interview with the young Quatre Winner on the new Colony Z3000, and maybe these questions will be answered... Please stay tuned for today's Biography, the Life of a Former Queen: A Look into Relena Darlian.'  
  
Heero turned and kept walking. His thoughts were cluttered, but he didn't show much confusion in his expression. He just happened to be walking by the movie theatre as Quatre and his older sister were leaving. Heero wasn't watching, but suddenly he heard his name being called. Heero shot his head up towards Quatre's direction, and there he was. Quatre was standing there, waving, yelling Heero's name. Quatre said something and left his sister and ran up to Heero.  
  
Quatre was plenty excited as he spoke, "Heero! You're here! That's great! I've really missed you guys and haven't seen any of the others since we self-detonated our Gundams. I am really happy to see you."  
  
"Hi, Quatre," Heero replied.  
  
"I've been planning on calling all of you guys together again, but I just can't find the time," Quatre explained.  
  
Heero answered, "I see your going to be on TV tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to talk about my father," Quatre replied.  
  
"They want to know why you weren't with your family when you were with Dr. H," Heero said quickly.  
  
"Really? Let's go and talk about this at my place," Quatre started walking back to his mansion, with Heero following him.  
  
When they arrived, Quatre began to explain things, "This is my mansion that my sisters and I are staying at. My office is on the fourth floor, and from this floor up to there is business regions. The rest is just our home. Rasid and the Maganac Corps also are staying here for now, since they don't have to fight anymore. Right now they insist on staying here as my bodyguards, but I don't use them for that at all. They dislike the fact of my doing them a favor." Quatre laughed.  
  
As they walked through the lobby, Rasid greeted them, "Why, hello, Master Quatre. Hello, Heero. I have never had the honor to meet you in person. I truly admire your fighting skills and your combat abilities."  
  
Heero nodded, "Hn."  
  
Quatre smiled, "Glad to see you, Rasid. I'm just giving Heero a little tour. We will be going on now."  
  
"Of course, I will see you later then," Rasid stepped away from the two.  
  
Heero and Quatre went into the elevator, and Heero leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Quatre just stood in front of the door with a small smile on his face. The door opened and the entered onto the sixth floor. Heero followed Quatre off of the elevator and down a long hallway.  
  
Quatre walked along, "My room is at the end of this hall."  
  
When they got into the room, Heero sat on a chair next to a desk and said, "So, do you know what you're going to say? Do you think that it's okay to let the world in on your little secret?"  
  
"Well," Quatre sat on his bed, "I'm sure that it won't be very good to let everyone know that I was a Gundam pilot, on account of that I'm trying to promote pacifism."  
  
Heero let out a little snicker.  
  
"What's wrong, Heero?" Quatre looked up.  
  
"Nothing," Heero said.  
  
"Okay, but, I don't know what I'm going to say. I guess I can say that the Maganac Corps were protecting me on Earth by the command of my father," Quatre looked back down at the floor.  
  
Heero closed his eyes, "Don't you think that the people might see you as a weakling because of that."  
  
Quatre sighed, "I had no idea that I was going to be asked a question like that."  
  
Quatre took a deep sigh, "I guess I can say that I was away at school on Earth. After all, I did go to that school in the Cinque Kingdom with you."  
  
Heero thought it over, "They won't believe you."  
  
Quatre looked up again, "What?!"  
  
Heero opened his eyes, "Think it over, Quatre... We were the only boys in the whole school."  
  
Quatre laughed, "Oh, yeah! That might not look too good. I guess I could think of something else then. It won't be too hard to think of something, but I wanted to show you something here anyway." He got up and walked to a different door and opened it and said, "Elevator to the basement."  
  
An elevator came up to the opening and opened to the two. They got onto he elevator and it went down to the basement. The elevator stopped with a creaking sound. One of Rasid's men was standing in front of the doors.  
  
"Hey, Master Quatre!" the man yelled.  
  
"Hello," Quatre smiled and walked by.  
  
They came up to an iron door.  
  
"This reminds me of, nevermind," Heero turned his head down.  
  
Quatre spoke loudly, "Access code: 78965409."  
  
The doors opened and Heero looked up, "Huh?"  
  
Quatre laughed, "It's from Wing Zero, well, you probably know that, but I found it in the sea. I didn't want to leave it there... I've been trying to get a hold of you forever, since I found it."  
  
The head of Wing Zero was sitting on a platform with the sword of Zero next to it.  
  
Quatre continued, "The camera and the circuits still work. I guess I made it pretty good, huh?"  
  
Heero stood staring, "Zero is still here? We have to destroy it now, Quatre."  
  
Quatre nodded, "Right. I'm taking it apart right now. We took the bullets from the head's cannons and made them into sheets of metal. It worked out pretty well. Everything is going to be put into use to repair space colonies. We're working as fast as we can to make it seem like it never was a mobile suit."  
  
Heero nodded back and turned to walk away.  
  
Quatre stopped him, "Ya know what? My sister's right. I have been working too hard. How about we go and find the others? What do you say, Heero?"  
  
Heero turned and nodded.  
  
  
-End of chapter.  
  
....................  
  
RxR. More chapters to come. Please enjoy as the story unravels. The story is just beginning!  
  
-Ryukku  



	3. Pick Up the Guys

"Pain of a Soldier"  
by Ryukku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Note: Content includes rage and death and the like.  
  
"Chapter 3: Pick Up the Guys"  
  
....................  
  
Quatre took Heero's agreement and they left the basement and went to Quatre's office.  
  
Quatre explained, "I just have to get a few things done before I leave." He typed a few quick things and turned off the computer, "I just have to tell people that I won't be around for today."  
  
"Who do you want to go and see first?" Heero watched him move out from behind the desk.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. What about Duo?" Quatre didn't look up yet.  
  
"Naw, not Duo," Heero disagreed.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right," Quatre laughed. "Well, Trowa's on the next colony over. That would seem like the most logical choice."  
  
"Do you know where the Preventers are?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well, I think that Wufei is on Earth right now, and I think Duo is there too, so we can get them there," Quatre was walking out the door. "Let's go to the fifth hanger on the East side of the colony, and we can take one of my space ships from there."  
  
They arrived at the hanger and took off from the next colony, where the circus was supposed to be.  
  
They came up to the tent.  
  
Quatre went towards the trailers, "I'm going to look into Trowa's trailer. Maybe he's in there."  
  
Heero went to look into the tent, where he met up with Catherine.  
  
Catherine ran into Heero, "Oh, it's you. Don't tell me you came to sit quietly with Trowa again."  
  
"No," Heero answered, "we're having a reunion, I guess."  
  
"We? Who else is here?" Catherine looked around.  
  
"Quatre. Where's Trowa," Heero said quickly.  
  
"Oh, Quatre, okay. Oh, Trowa's on the tightrope. He's been practicing an awful lot. I think he's getting bored."  
  
Heero walked by her into the tent. Trowa was standing on the middle of the tightrope. Heero watched him, as Trowa did a flip back onto the rope. Trowa caught a glimpse of someone down on the floor. He looked down and saw Heero standing there, looking up. Trowa ran across the rope to the ladder and was basically jumping down.  
  
"Heero," Trowa was still running. "What are you doing here? Is there something up?"  
  
Heero shook his head, "Quatre wanted to have a reunion, so we came here first. He's over at your trailer."  
  
Quatre walked in, "No, I'm not. Catherine told me you were in here."  
  
Trowa had a happy expression on his face, "I've been wondering what you guys have been up to."  
  
"We can talk about that later," Quatre happily said. "Do you mind going to Earth to pick up Duo and Wufei?"  
  
Trowa smiled, "Of course not. Just let me go tell Cathy."  
  
Trowa walked out to find Catherine. She was outside, looking at the elephant's foot.  
  
Quatre and Heero saw him saw something and Catherine nodded. Trowa started walking back towards them. They left the colony and started for Earth.  
  
They arrived quite quickly and they went to the Preventers Headquarters. As they walked into the HQ, the three showed up on Sally's monitor.  
  
She gladly jumped up and ran to the elevator thinking, 'I wonder what they're doing here? I hope nothing is happening.'  
  
The elevator doors opened and Heero and Trowa turned quickly tot eh opening doors to see Sally standing there. Quatre was speaking with one of the people behind a desk. Trowa gave him a nudge with his elbow, and Quatre turned to see Sally also.  
  
Sally walked out to them and gleefully said, "Hey, pilots! What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're looking for Wufei," Trowa said plaintively.  
  
"Oh, he's over at the barracks," she pointed to the right. "There's nothing going on that I should know about, right?"  
  
Quatre spoke up, "I just missed everyone, and I decided to go and gather them up."  
  
Sally nodded, "Okay, as long as nothing is going wrong."  
  
They left the building and went to the tents that were set up on the side.  
  
They heard Wufei talking, "When are they actually going to build a building for us? I'm tired of living in a tent."  
  
Another voice answered, "I know, but they say that we don't have the funding."  
  
Wufei laughed, "I know for a fact that we have the money. We just haven't found a contractor yet. I wish I would have more say in this organization. I'm just like an officer or something."  
  
"Wufei!" Quatre yelled.  
  
Wufei sat up and didn't see them yet. He stood and said, "I'll be right back."  
  
He walked down the path in the middle of the line of tents. Then he saw them.  
  
"Hey!" he sped up his pace. "Did you hear?"  
  
"What?" Trowa looked at him.  
  
"We had a hacker from an unknown organization come here last night," Wufei explained.  
  
"Really?" Heero asked.  
  
"We can talk about this later. We still have to pick up Duo," Quatre broke the conversation.  
  
"Well, can we go to space?" Wufei asked quickly.  
  
They finally found Duo's shop and stopped by.  
  
Hilde ran out to Duo in the back, "Hey, Duo, there's some guys here to see you."  
  
"Really?" Duo laughed, "Tell them I'm working. I still haven't gotten this part, and I really don't want to order it."  
  
Hilde picked him up off of his knees, "C'mon, Duo, you never have any friends over."  
  
Duo looked up, "Friends?"  
  
Hilde dragged him to the door, "Yeah, they're all your age. Four of them."  
  
Duo ran past Hilde into the building, "It's the guys."  
  
Hilde yelled, "Duo?!"  
  
Duo saw all four of them, "It really is you!"  
  
Wufei laughed, "Don't you ever tell your girlfriend anything? She seemed like she had no clue who we were."  
  
Duo laughed a little.  
  
"Are you busy?" Quatre asked. "I wanna know if you want to go back to the colonies for a little reunion."  
  
"Sure!" Duo smiled as Hilde walked in. Duo leaned towards Quatre and whispered, "Can Hilde come? I'd hate to leave her."  
  
Quatre said, "Yes, she's welcome to come."  
  
The other three gave Quatre an angry look.  
  
Duo laughed, "Hey, she'll be no trouble at all. She's a good kid."  
  
"Hey!" Hilde yelled. "I'm just as old as you!" She laughed, "Are you gonna introduce me before I run off somewhere with all of them."  
  
"You know these guys," Duo answered. "Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre."  
  
Hilde smiled, "Oh! Those guys! Of course I do! Nice to see you all."  
  
Quatre smiled, "Likewise. We're just having a little reunion on the new colony, Z3000. I just wanted to see you all again, and I hoped we could be better friends and see each other more often. We got so close when we were fighting, and then, we just drifted apart from each other."  
  
Duo laughed, "Yeah, work."  
  
Wufei nodded with Quatre continuing, "I know that I have been extremely busy. I thought I could use a little stress-relief."  
  
The reunited five left Earth and headed for Quatre's colony for a party when they arrive.  
  
....................  
  
End of Chapter.  
Please, I hate to beg, but RxR!  
-Ryukku  



	4. Everyone, but Heero

"Pain of a Soldier"  
by Ryukku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Note: Content includes rage and death and the like.  
  
"Chapter 4: Everyone, but Heero"  
  
....................  
  
The ended up in a small diner outside of downtown in Z300.  
  
Trowa looked around happily. Heero joined in his happiness to find that Duo was too preoccupied with Hilde to bug him.  
  
Duo was smiling at Hilde, "This sure is a nice colony, Quatre."  
  
Quatre smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Hilde agreed, "Yes, very lovely."  
  
Duo and Hilde went back to their small chatting, almost ignoring the others.  
  
Heero turned to Wufei, "So, what was that you were saying about a hacker?"  
  
Wufei nodded, "He broke into the HQ and was trying to get a file off the computer, but he proved to suck at his job. I interrogated him, and found that he was hired by some higher organization."  
  
Quatre joined in the conversation, "Maybe this is a new terrorist or something that doesn't really have a name yet."  
  
Heero shook his head, "Whatever it is; it might prove to be a problem. I'll look into it."  
  
Trowa joined in, "I'm sure that there is something out there about him. Maybe I can pick up on a rumor or something while I'm out traveling."  
  
Quatre nodded, "Right, and I can see if there has been any major mining for Neo-titanium or Gundanium recently."  
  
Wufei added, "If they wanted to get into the Preventers' HQ, they must be up to some kind of activity to gain an arsenal. That'll be their only way to retaliate against the Preventers. It should be pretty obvious to find someone getting supplies for a mobile suit or any kind of weapon at all!"  
  
"Uh, guys," Duo broke in. The other four were surprised by him joining in. "Yeah, I got an order for a lot of mobile suit parts."  
  
Wufei jumped at his words, "And WHEN were you planning on telling us, Maxwell!"  
  
Duo turned around violently, "Hey! Calm down, Wu-man! I had no clue about this hacker thing!"  
  
Heero stood, "Well, who is it?"  
  
Duo smiled, "It's no threat. It's just Howard..."  
  
Heero sat back down, "Howard?"  
  
Duo nodded, "Yeah! Ya know him!"  
  
Quatre insisted, "I know he's your friend and all, and that Dr. S said he could be trusted, but we should check up on him anyway."  
  
Duo shot out, "What?!"  
  
Heero nodded, "Your right, Quatre, let's go and see him, when Duo delivers the parts."  
  
Trowa looked down, sadly, "I guess I can get away from the circus for a little while."  
  
Quatre laughed, "An I could definitely get away from office!"  
  
Duo looked at Hilde, "Can you run the shop without me?"  
  
Hilde gave him a little shove, "Are you kidding?! I'm going with you! You forgot, I'm a soldier too!"  
  
Duo placed his hand on her shoulder, "No, I don't want you to get involved, like you did last time."  
  
"But, Duo..."  
  
"Hilde, please, don't get involved," Duo sincerely smiled.  
  
"Fine," Hilde reluctantly crossed her arms.  
  
"Yes!" Wufei celebrated, "I'm finally going on a real mission!"  
  
Duo realized who he was with again, and turned to his normal self again, "Hey, Heero, you must be the lucky one of the group."  
  
Wufei was curious, "Why do you say that?"  
  
Duo continued, "Well, everyone, except Heero, has a job..."  
  
Heero felt offended, "What exactly are you saying?"  
  
Duo waved his hands up, "Don't get offensive! I'm just saying that's a good thing!"  
  
Quatre felt the need to stop them, "Okay, so the plan is that Duo gets the parts, and the rest of us go with him to deliver them to Howard."  
  
"Right," Wufei agreed.  
  
Quatre added, "We'll meet back here in twenty-four hours.  
  
....................  
  
-End of chapter.  
RxR! Please!  
-Ryukku  



	5. Everyone, but Heero

"Pain of a Soldier"  
by Ryukku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Note: Content includes rage and death and the like.  
  
"Chapter 4: Everyone, but Heero"  
  
....................  
  
The ended up in a small diner outside of downtown in Z300.  
  
Trowa looked around happily. Heero joined in his happiness to find that Duo was too preoccupied with Hilde to bug him.  
  
Duo was smiling at Hilde, "This sure is a nice colony, Quatre."  
  
Quatre smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Hilde agreed, "Yes, very lovely."  
  
Duo and Hilde went back to their small chatting, almost ignoring the others.  
  
Heero turned to Wufei, "So, what was that you were saying about a hacker?"  
  
Wufei nodded, "He broke into the HQ and was trying to get a file off the computer, but he proved to suck at his job. I interrogated him, and found that he was hired by some higher organization."  
  
Quatre joined in the conversation, "Maybe this is a new terrorist or something that doesn't really have a name yet."  
  
Heero shook his head, "Whatever it is; it might prove to be a problem. I'll look into it."  
  
Trowa joined in, "I'm sure that there is something out there about him. Maybe I can pick up on a rumor or something while I'm out traveling."  
  
Quatre nodded, "Right, and I can see if there has been any major mining for Neo-titanium or Gundanium recently."  
  
Wufei added, "If they wanted to get into the Preventers' HQ, they must be up to some kind of activity to gain an arsenal. That'll be their only way to retaliate against the Preventers. It should be pretty obvious to find someone getting supplies for a mobile suit or any kind of weapon at all!"  
  
"Uh, guys," Duo broke in. The other four were surprised by him joining in. "Yeah, I got an order for a lot of mobile suit parts."  
  
Wufei jumped at his words, "And WHEN were you planning on telling us, Maxwell!"  
  
Duo turned around violently, "Hey! Calm down, Wu-man! I had no clue about this hacker thing!"  
  
Heero stood, "Well, who is it?"  
  
Duo smiled, "It's no threat. It's just Howard..."  
  
Heero sat back down, "Howard?"  
  
Duo nodded, "Yeah! Ya know him!"  
  
Quatre insisted, "I know he's your friend and all, and that Dr. S said he could be trusted, but we should check up on him anyway."  
  
Duo shot out, "What?!"  
  
Heero nodded, "Your right, Quatre, let's go and see him, when Duo delivers the parts."  
  
Trowa looked down, sadly, "I guess I can get away from the circus for a little while."  
  
Quatre laughed, "An I could definitely get away from office!"  
  
Duo looked at Hilde, "Can you run the shop without me?"  
  
Hilde gave him a little shove, "Are you kidding?! I'm going with you! You forgot, I'm a soldier too!"  
  
Duo placed his hand on her shoulder, "No, I don't want you to get involved, like you did last time."  
  
"But, Duo..."  
  
"Hilde, please, don't get involved," Duo sincerely smiled.  
  
"Fine," Hilde reluctantly crossed her arms.  
  
"Yes!" Wufei celebrated, "I'm finally going on a real mission!"  
  
Duo realized who he was with again, and turned to his normal self again, "Hey, Heero, you must be the lucky one of the group."  
  
Wufei was curious, "Why do you say that?"  
  
Duo continued, "Well, everyone, except Heero, has a job..."  
  
Heero felt offended, "What exactly are you saying?"  
  
Duo waved his hands up, "Don't get offensive! I'm just saying that's a good thing!"  
  
Quatre felt the need to stop them, "Okay, so the plan is that Duo gets the parts, and the rest of us go with him to deliver them to Howard."  
  
"Right," Wufei agreed.  
  
Quatre added, "We'll meet back here in twenty-four hours.  
  
....................  
  
-End of chapter.  
RxR! Please!  
-Ryukku  



End file.
